The present invention relates to compounds which inhibit IMPDH. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds. The compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of this invention are particularly well suited for inhibiting IMPDH enzyme activity and consequently, may be advantageously used as therapeutic agents for IMPDH ediated processes. This invention also relates to methods for inhibiting the activity of IMPDH using the compounds of this invention a nd related compounds.
The synthesis of nucleotides in organisms is required for the cells in those organisms to divide and re plicate. Nucleotide synthesis in mammals may be achiev ed through one of two pathways: the de novo synthesis pathway or the salvage pathway. Different cell types use these pathways to a different extent.
Inosine-5xe2x80x2-monophosphate dehydrogenase (IMPDH; EC 1.1.1.205) is an enzyme involved in the de novo synthesis of guanine nucleotides. IMPDH catalyzes the NAD-dependent oxidation of inosine-5xe2x80x2-monophosphate (IMP) to xanthosine-5xe2x80x2-monophosphate (XMP) [Jackson R. C. et. al., Nature, 256, pp. 331-333, (1975)].
IMPDH is ubiquitous in eukaryotes, bacteria and protozoa [Y. Natsumeda and S. F. Carr, Ann. N.Y. Acad., 696, pp. 88-93 (1993)]. The prokaryotic forms share 30-40% sequence identity with the human enzyme. Two isoforms of human IMPDH, designated type I and type II, have been identified and sequenced [F. R. Collart and E. Huberman, J. Biol. Chem., 263, pp. 15769-15772, (1988); Y. Natsumeda et. al., J. Biol. Chem., 265, pp. 5292-5295, (1990)]. Each is 514 amino acids, and they share 84% sequence identity. Both IMPDH type I and type II form active tetramers in solution, with subunit molecular weights of 56 kDa [Y. Yamada et. al., Biochemistry, 27, pp. 2737-2745 (1988)].
The de novo synthesis of guanosine nucleotides, and thus the activity of IMPDH, is particularly important in B and T-lymphocytes. These cells depend on the de novo, rather than salvage pathway to generate sufficient levels of nucleotides necessary to initiate a proliferative response to mitogen or antigen [A. C. Allison et. al., Lancet II, 1179, (1975) and A. C. Allison et. al., Ciba Found. Symp., 48, 207, (1977)]. Thus, IMPDH is an attractive target for selectively inhibiting the immune system without also inhibiting the proliferation of other cells.
Immunosuppression has been achieved by inhibiting a variety of enzymes including for example, the phosphatase calcineurin (inhibited by cyclosporin and FK-506); dihydroorotate dehydrogenase, an enzyme involved in the biosynthesis of pyrimidines (inhibited by leflunomide and brequinar); the kinase FRAP (inhibited by rapamycin); and the heat shock protein hsp7o (inhibited by deoxyspergualin). [See B. D. Kahan, Immunological Reviews, 136, pp. 29-49 (1993); R. E. Morris, The Journal of Heart and Lung Transplantation, 12(6), pp. S275-S286 (1993)].
Inhibitors of IMPDH are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,879 and 5,444,072 and PCT publications WO 94/01105 and WO 94/12184 describe mycophenolic acid (MPA) and some of its derivatives as potent, uncompetitive, reversible inhibitors of human IMPDH type I (Ki=33 nM) and type II (Ki=9 nM). MPA has been demonstrated to block the response of B and T-cells 10 to mitogen or antigen [A. C. Allison et. al., Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci., 696, 63, (1993).
Immunosuppressants, such as MPA, are useful drugs in the treatment of transplant rejection and autoimmune diseases. [R. E. Morris, Kidney Intl., 49, Suppl. 53, S-26, (1996)]. However, MPA is characterized by undesirable pharmacological properties, such as gastrointestinal toxicity. [L. M. Shaw, et. al., Therapeutic Drug Monitoring, 17, pp. 690-699, (1995)].
Nucleoside analogs such as tiazofurin, ribavirin and mizoribine also inhibit IMPDH [L. Hedstrom, et. al. Biochemistry, 29, pp. 849-854 (1990)]. These compounds, however, suffer from lack of specificity to IMPDH.
Mycophenolate mofetil, a prodrug which quickly liberates free MPA in vivo, was recently approved to prevent acute renal allograft rejection following kidney transplantation. [L. M. Shaw, et. al., Therapeutic Drug Monitoring, 17, pp. 690-699, (1995); H. W. Sollinger, Transplantation, 60, pp. 225-232 (1995)]. Several clinical observations, however, limit the therapeutic potential of this drug. [L. M. Shaw, et. al., Therapeutic Drug Monitoring, 17, pp. 690-699, (1995)]. MPA is rapidly metabolized to the inactive glucuronide in vivo. [A. C. Allison and E. M. Eugui, Immunological Reviews, 136, pp. 5-28 (1993)]. The glucuronide then undergoes enterohepatic recycling causing accumulation of MPA in the gastrointestinal tract where it cannot exert its IMPDH inhibitory activity on the immune system. This effectively lowers the drug""s in vivo potency, while increasing its undesirable gastrointestinal side effects.
More recently, IMPDH inhibitors of different classes have been described in PCT publications WO 97/40028 and WO 98/40381.
It is also known that IMPDH plays a role in other metabolic events. Increased IMPDH activity has been observed in rapidly proliferating human leukemic cell lines and other tumor cell lines, indicating IMPDH as a target for anti-cancer as well as immunosuppressive chemotherapy (M. Nagai et. al., Cancer Res., 51, pp. 3886-3890, (1991)]. IMPDH has also been shown to play a role in the proliferation of smooth muscle cells, indicating that inhibitors of IMPDH, such as MPA or rapamycin, may be useful in preventing restenosis or other hyperproliferative vascular diseases [C. R. Gregory et al., Transplantation, 59, pp. 655-61 (1995); PCT publication WO 94/12184; and PCT publication WO 94/01105].
Additionally, IMPDH has been shown to play a role in viral replication in some virus-infected cell lines. [S. F. Carr, J. Biol. Chem., 268, pp. 27286-27290 (1993)]. Analogous to lymphocytes and lymphocytic and tumor cell lines, the implication is that the de novo, rather than the salvage, pathway is critical in the process of viral replication.
Thus, there remains a need for potent IMPDH inhibitors with improved pharmacological properties. Such inhibitors would have therapeutic potential as immunosuppressants, anti-cancer agents, anti-vascular hyperproliferative agents, anti-inflammatory agents, antifungal agents, antipsoriatic and anti-viral agents.
The present invention provides compounds, and pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof, that are useful as inhibitors of IMPDH. The compounds of this invention can be used alone or in combination with other therapeutic or prophylactic agents, such as anti-virals, anti-inflammatory agents, antibiotics, and immunosuppressants for the treatment or prophylaxis of transplant rejection and autoimmune disease.
Additionally, these compounds are useful, alone or in combination with other agents, as therapeutic and prophylactic agents for antiviral, anti-tumor, anti-cancer, anti-inflammatory agents, antifungal agents, antipsoriatic immunosuppressive chemotherapy and restenosis therapy regimens.
The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compounds of this invention, as well as multi-component compositions comprising additional IMPDH compounds together with an immunosuppressant. The invention also provides methods of using the compounds of this invention, as well as other related compounds, for the inhibition of IMPDH.
In order that the invention herein described may be more fully understood, the following detailed description is set forth. In the description, the following abbreviations are used:
The following terms are employed herein:
Unless expressly stated to the contrary, the terms xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d as used herein refer to a sulfone or sulfone derivative (i.e., both appended groups linked to the S), and not a sulfinate ester.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refer to a radical of fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
The term xe2x80x9cimmunosuppressantxe2x80x9d refers to a compound or drug which possesses immune response inhibitory activity. Examples of such agents include cyclosporin A, FK506, rapamycin, leflunomide, deoxyspergualin, prednisone, azathioprine, mycophenolate mofetil, OKT3, ATAG, interferon and mizoribine.
The term xe2x80x9cinterferonxe2x80x9d refers to all forms of interferons, including but not limited to alpha, beta and gamma forms.
IMPDH-mediated disease refers to any disease state in which the IMPDH enzyme plays a regulatory role in the metabolic pathway of that disease. Examples of IMPDH-mediated disease include transplant rejection and autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, juvenile diabetes, asthma, and inflammatory bowel disease, as well as inflammatory diseases, cancer, viral replication diseases and vascular diseases.
For example, the compounds, compositions and methods of using them of this invention may be used in the treatment of transplant rejection (e.g., kidney, liver, heart, lung, pancreas (islet cells), bone marrow, cornea, small bowel and skin allografts and heart valve xenografts), rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, juvenile diabetes, asthma, inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis), lupus, diabetes mellitus, myasthenia gravis, psoriasis, dermatitis, eczema, seborrhea, pulmonary inflammation, eye uveitis, hepatitis, Grave""s disease, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, Behcet""s or Sjorgen""s syndrome (dry eyes/mouth), pernicious or immunohaemolytic anaemia, idiopathic adrenal insufficiency, polyglandular autoimmune syndrome, and glomerulonephritis, scleroderma, lichen planus, viteligo (depigmentation of the skin), autoimmune thyroiditis, and alveolitis, inflammatory diseases such as osteoarthritis, acute pancreatitis, chronic pancreatitis, asthma and adult respiratory distress syndrome, as well as in the treatment of cancer and tumors, such as solid tumors, lymphomas and leukemia, vascular diseases, such as restenosis, stenosis and atherosclerosis, and DNA and RNA viral replication diseases, such as retroviral diseases, and herpes.
Additionally, IMPDH enzymes are also known to be present in bacteria and thus may regulate bacterial growth. As such, the IMPDH-inhibitor compounds, compositions and methods described herein may be useful in treatment or prevention of bacterial infection, alone or in combination with other antibiotic agents.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the alleviation of symptoms of a particular disorder in a patient or the improvement of an ascertainable measurement associated with a particular disorder. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d refers to a mammal, including a human.
The terms xe2x80x9cHBVxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHCVxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHGVxe2x80x9d refer to hepatitis-B virus, hepatitis-C virus and hepatitis-G virus, respectively.
According to one embodiment, the invention provides compounds of formula A: 
wherein:
each of R1 and R2 is independently selected from hydrogen; xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl; xe2x80x94(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl; xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl-R7; xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94R7 or xe2x80x94R7; and wherein at least one of R1 or R2 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl-R7; xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94R7 or xe2x80x94R7 
wherein up to 4 hydrogen atoms in any of said alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl are optionally and independently replaced by R3; or
wherein R1 and R2 are alternatively taken together to form tetrahydrofuranyl, wherein when R9 is hydrogen, (R)-methyl, (R)-ethyl or (R)-hydroxymethyl, one hydrogen atom in said tetrahydrofuran is replaced by xe2x80x94OR6 or xe2x80x94R7, and wherein when R9 is (S)-methyl, (S)-ethyl or (S)-hydroxymethyl, one hydrogen atom in said tetrahydrofuran is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94OR6 or xe2x80x94R7;
wherein when R9 is hydrogen, (R)-methyl, (R)-ethyl or (R)-hydroxymethyl and each of R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, unsubstituted xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl, or unsubstituted xe2x80x94(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl, then the portion of the compound represented by xe2x80x94CH(R1)R2 is a C5-C12 straight or branched alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl;
each R3 is independently selected from halo, CN, xe2x80x94OR4, or xe2x80x94N(R5)2;
R4 is selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl, xe2x80x94[(Cl-C6)-straight or branched alkyl]xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl], xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl], xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl]xe2x80x94N(R8)2, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94N(R8)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR8)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR8)(R8), xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl]xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)2N(R5)2 or xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94CN;
each R5 is independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl, xe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl]xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight alkyl]xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl]xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl], xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl], xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl, or xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R7; or two R5 moieties, when bound to the same nitrogen atom, are taken together with said nitrogen atom to form a 3 to 7-membered heterocyclic ring, wherein said heterocyclic ring optionally contains 1 to 3 additional heteroatoms independently selected from N, O, S, S(O) or S(O)2;
R6 is selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94O-tBu, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH;
each R7 is a monocyclic or bicyclic ring system wherein in said ring system:
i. each ring comprises 3 to 7 ring atoms independently selected from C, N, O or S;
ii. no more than 4 ring atoms are selected from N, O or S;
iii. any CH2 is optionally replaced with C(O);
iv. any S is optionally replaced with S(O) or S(O)2;
each R8 is independently selected from hydrogen or xe2x80x94[C1-C4]-straight or branched alkyl;
wherein in any ring system in said compound up to 3 hydrogen atoms bound to the ring atoms are optionally and independently replaced with halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, (C1-C4)-straight or branched alkyl; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-straight or branched alkyl, (C2-C4)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl, or Oxe2x80x94(C2-C4)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl; and
wherein any ring system is optionally benzofused;
R9 is selected from hydrogen, (R)-methyl, (S)-methyl, (R)-ethyl, (S)-ethyl, (R)-hydroxymethyl or (S)-hydroxymethyl;
R10 is selected from xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90N or 5-oxazolyl; and
R11 is selected from halo, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C3) straight alkyl, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C3) straight alkenyl or alkynyl.
Also within the scope of formula (A) are prodrugs, which are formed by esterifying either or both of R1 or R2. Examples of such prodrugs are compounds 143 to 156 in Table 1, set forth below.
The term xe2x80x9cmonocyclic ring systemxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes saturated, partially unsaturated and fully unsaturated ring structures. The term xe2x80x9cbicyclic ring systemxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes systems wherein each ring is independently saturated, partially unsaturated and fully unsaturated. Examples of monocyclic and bicyclic ring systems useful in the compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, cyclopentane, cyclopentene, indane, indene, cyclohexane, cyclohexene, cyclohexadiene, benzene, tetrahydronaphthalene, decahydronaphthalene, naphthalene, pyridine, piperidine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, 1,2,3-triazine, 1,2,4-triazine, 1,3,5-triazine, 1,2,3,4-tetrazine, 1,2,4,5-tetrazine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline, quinoline, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, phthalazine, quinazoline, quinoxaline, 1,5-naphthyridine, 1,6-naphthyridine, 1,7-naphthyridine, 1,8-naphthyridine, 2,6-naphthyridine, 2,7-naphthyridine, pteridine, acridine, phenazine, 1,10-phenatroline, dibenzopyrans, 1-benzopyrans, phenothiazine, phenoxazine, thianthrene, dibenzo-p-dioxin, phenoxathiin, phenoxthionine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, tetrahydropyan, pyran, benzopyran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,3-dioxane, dihyropyridine, dihydropyran, 1-pyrindine, quinuclidine, triazolopyridine, xcex2-carboline, indolizine, quinolizidine, tetrahydronaphtheridine, diazaphenanthrenes, thiopyran, tetrahydrothiopyran, benzodioxane, furan, benzofuran, tetrahydrofuran, pyrrole, indole, thiophene, benzothiopene, carbazole, pyrrolidine, pyrazole, isoxazole, isothiazole, imidazole, oxazole, thiazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, 1,2,3-oxadiazole, 1,2,4-oxadiazole, 1,3,4 oxadiazole, 1,2,5-oxadiazole, 1,2,3-thiadiazole, 1,2,4-thiadiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, 1,2,5-thiadiazole, tetrazole, benzothiazole, benzoxazole, benzotriazole, benzimidazole, benzopyrazole, benzisothiazole, benzisoxazole and purine.
Additional monocyclic and bicyclic structures falling within the above description may be found in A. R. Katritzky, and C. W. Rees, eds. xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry: Structure, Reactions, Synthesis and Use of Heterocyclic Compounds, Vol. 1-8,xe2x80x9d Pergamon Press, NY (1984), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
It should be understood that heterocycles may be attached to the rest of the compound by any atom of the heterocycle which results in the creation of a stable structure.
The term xe2x80x9cring atomxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a backbone atom that makes up the ring. Such ring atoms are selected from C, N, O or S and are bound to 2 or 3 other such ring atoms (3 in the case of certain ring atoms in a bicyclic ring system). The term xe2x80x9cring atomxe2x80x9d does not include hydrogen.
The terms xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94[(C1-C6)-straight or branched alkyl]xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94[(C2-C6)-straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl]xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x9d, wherein X is anything indicated as being bound to the alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl, denotes that one or more X groups may be attached to the alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl chain at any termini.
According to one preferred embodiment, the compound has the formula (I): 
wherein
R1 and R2 are as defined above, or formula (IA): 
xe2x80x83wherein
R9 is selected from (R)-methyl, (S)-methyl, (R)-ethyl, (S)-ethyl, (R)-hydroxymethyl or (S)-hydroxymethyl; and
R1, R2, R10 and R11 are as defined above.
According to a more preferred embodiment of formula IA, R9 is selected from (S)-methyl, (S)-ethyl, or (S)-hydroxymethyl methyl. Most preferably, R9 is (S)-methyl. Compounds wherein R9 is selected from (S)-methyl, (S)-ethyl, or (S)-hydroxymethyl methyl and wherein the portion of the compound represented by xe2x80x94CH(R1)R2 is a C1-C4 straight or branched alkyl, or a C2-C4 straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl fall within the genus of compounds described in WO 97/40028. However, applicants have discovered that the presence of an (S) oriented moiety at R9 imparts surprising and unexpectedly increased IMPDH inhibitory activity.
According to another preferred embodiment of formula IA, R11 is selected from O-methyl, O-ethyl or O-isopropyl.
According to a more preferred embodiment of formulae (I) and (IA), at least one of R1 or R2 is selected from hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, phenyl, pyridyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2OCH2CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)2CH2CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2C(CH2CH3)2CH2CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH2CH2CN)2, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH3)CH2CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH(NH2)CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2Cl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OC(O)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OC(O)CH2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(CH2CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH2CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2N+(CH3)3, xe2x80x94CH2OCH2CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(CH3)C(O)OC(CH3)3, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH2CH2CN)CH2CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH(CH2CN)N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH2CN)NHC(O)OC(CH3)3, 
wherein n is 0 or 1.
According to an even more preferred embodiment of formula IA, one of R1 or R2 is selected from hydrogen, ethyl or phenyl; and the other of R1 or R2 is selected from xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CN or CH2N(CH2CH3)2; or R1 and R2 are taken together to form a 3-tetrahydrofuranyl moiety.
According to an alternate preferred embodiment of formula I, R1 and R2 are taken together to form a 3-tetrahydrofuranyl moiety that is substituted by xe2x80x94OR6.
According to another preferred embodiment, the compound of formula A is selected from any of those set forth in Table 1, below.
In the above table, certain compounds are shown as salts. It should be understood that the scope of the compounds set forth in any given entry in the table covers all forms of the depicted compound, not just the salt shown.
When stereochemistry is not specifically indicated, the compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and thus may occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomers, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereomers. All such isomeric forms of these compounds are expressly included in the present invention, unless otherwise indicated. Each stereogenic carbon may be of the R or S configuration.
Combinations of substituents and variables envisioned by this invention are only those that result in the formation of stable compounds. The term xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to compounds that possess stability sufficient to allow manufacture and maintenance of the integrity for a sufficient period of time to be useful for the purposes detailed herein (e.g., therapeutic or prophylactic administration to a mammal or for use in affinity chromatography applications). Typically, such compounds are stable at a temperature of 40xc2x0 C. or less, in the absence of moisture or other chemically reactive conditions, for at least a week.
As used herein, the compounds of this invention, are defined to include pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives or prodrugs thereof. A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrugxe2x80x9d means any pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, salt of an ester, or other derivative of a compound of this invention which, upon administration to a recipient, is capable of providing (directly or indirectly) a compound of this invention. Particularly favored derivatives and prodrugs are those which increase the bioavailability of the compounds of this invention when such compounds are administered to a mammal (e.g., by allowing an orally administered compound to be more readily absorbed into the blood) or which enhance delivery of the parent compound to a biological compartment (e.g., the brain or lymphatic system) relative to the parent species. Preferred prodrugs include derivatives where a group which enhances aqueous solubility or active transport through the gut membrane is appended to the structure of the compounds of this invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic and organic acids and bases. Examples of suitable acid salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzene sulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphor sulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, oxalate, pamoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate. Base salts include ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, such as sodium and potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts, such as calcium and magnesium salts, salts with organic bases, such as dicyclohexylamine salts, N-methyl-D-glucamine, and salts with amino acids such as arginine, lysine, and so forth.
Also, the basic nitrogen-containing groups can be quaternized with such agents as lower alkyl halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chloride, bromides and iodides; dialkyl sulfates, such as dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl and diamyl sulfates, long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, aralkyl halides, such as benzyl and phenethyl bromides and others. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products are thereby obtained.
The compounds of this invention may be synthesized using conventional techniques. Advantageously, these compounds are conveniently synthesized from readily available starting materials. More specifically, the compounds of this invention may be synthesized by the schemes set forth in Examples 1 and 2 with modifications that will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art.
The compounds of this invention may be modified by appending appropriate functionalities to enhance selective biological properties. Such modifications are known in the art and include those which increase biological penetration into a given biological compartment (e.g., blood, lymphatic system, central nervous system), increase oral availability, increase solubility to allow administration by injection, alter metabolism and alter rate of excretion.
The novel compounds of the present invention are excellent ligands for IMPDH. Accordingly, these compounds are capable of targeting and inhibiting IMPDH enzyme. Inhibition can be measured by various methods, including, for example, IMP dehydrogenase HPLC assays (measuring enzymatic production of XMP and NADH from IMP and NAD) and IMP dehydrogenase spectrophotometric assays (measuring enzymatic production of NADH from NAD). [See C. Montero et al., Clinica Chimica Acta, 238, pp. 169-178 (1995)].
Compositions of this invention comprise a compound of this invention or a salt thereof; an additional agent selected from an immunosuppressant, an anti-cancer agent, an anti-viral agent, anti-inflammatory agent, antifungal agent, antibiotic, or an anti-vascular hyperproliferation compound; and any pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant or vehicle. Alternate compositions of this invention comprise a compound of this invention or a salt thereof; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant or vehicle. Such composition may optionally comprise an additional agent selected from an immunosuppressant, an anti-cancer agent, an anti-viral agent, anti-inflammatory agent, antifungal agent, antibiotic, or an anti-vascular hyperproliferation compound. Preferably, the compositions of this invention are pharmaceutical compositions.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrier or adjuvantxe2x80x9d refers to a carrier or adjuvant that may be administered to a patient, together with a compound of this invention, and which does not destroy the pharmacological activity thereof and is nontoxic when administered in doses sufficient to deliver a therapeutic amount of the compound.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants and vehicles that may be used in the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, self-emulsifying drug delivery systems (SEDDS) such as dxcex1-tocopherol polyethyleneglycol 1000 succinate, surfactants used in pharmaceutical dosage forms such as Tweens or other similar polymeric delivery matrices, serum proteins, such as human serum albumin, buffer substances such as phosphates, glycine, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated vegetable fatty acids, water, salts or electrolytes, such as protamine sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, potassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, zinc salts, colloidal silica, magnesium trisilicate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, cellulose-based substances, polyethylene glycol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylates, waxes, polyethylene-polyoxypropylene-block polymers, polyethylene glycol and wool fat. Cyclodextrins such as xcex1-, xcex2-, and xcex3-cyclodextrin, or chemically modified derivatives such as hydroxyalkylcyclodextrins, including 2- and 3-hydroxypropyl-xcex2-cyclodextrins, or other solubilized derivatives may also be advantageously used to enhance delivery of compounds of this invention.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally or via an implanted reservoir. We prefer oral administration or administration by injection. The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may contain any conventional non-toxic pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers, adjuvants or vehicles. In some cases, the pH of the formulation may be adjusted with pharmaceutically acceptable acids, bases or buffers to enhance the stability of the formulated compound or its delivery form. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous, intracutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intraarterial, intrasynovial, intrasternal, intrathecal, intralesional and intracranial injection or infusion techniques.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be in the form of a sterile injectable preparation, for example, as a sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspension. This suspension may be formulated according to techniques known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents (such as, for example, Tween 80) and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are mannitol, water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. Fatty acids, such as oleic acid and its glyceride derivatives are useful in the preparation of injectables, as are natural pharmaceutically-acceptable oils, such as olive oil or castor oil, especially in their polyoxyethylated versions. These oil solutions or suspensions may also contain a long-chain alcohol diluent or dispersant such as those described in Pharmacopeia Helvetica, Ph. Helv., or a similar alcohol, or carboxymethyl cellulose or similar dispersing agents which are commonly used in the formulation of pharmaceutically acceptable dosage forms such as emulsions and or suspensions Other commonly used surfactants such as Tweens or Spans and/or other similar emulsifying agents or bioavailability enhancers which are commonly used in the manufacture of pharmaceutically acceptable solid, liquid, or other dosage forms may also be used for the purposes of formulation.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be orally administered in any orally acceptable dosage form including, but not limited to, capsules, tablets, emulsions and aqueous suspensions, dispersions and solutions. In the case of tablets for oral use, carriers that are commonly used include lactose and corn starch. Lubricating agents, such as magnesium stearate, are also typically added. For oral administration in a capsule form, useful diluents include lactose and dried cornstarch. When aqueous suspensions and/or emulsions are administered orally, the active ingredient may be suspended or dissolved in an oily phase and combined with emulsifying and/or suspending agents. If desired, certain sweetening and/or flavoring and/or coloring agents may be added.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal administration. These compositions can be prepared by mixing a compound of this invention with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at room temperature but liquid at the rectal temperature and therefore will melt in the rectum to release the active components. Such materials include, but are not limited to, cocoa butter, beeswax and polyethylene glycols.
Topical administration of the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention is especially useful when the desired treatment involves areas or organs readily accessible by topical application. For application topically to the skin, the pharmaceutical composition should be formulated with a suitable ointment containing the active components suspended or dissolved in a carrier. Carriers for topical administration of the compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, liquid petroleum, white petroleum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, the pharmaceutical composition can be formulated with a suitable lotion or cream containing the active compound suspended or dissolved in a carrier with suitable emulsifying agents. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, cetyl esters wax, cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water. The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be topically applied to the lower intestinal tract by rectal suppository formulation or in a suitable enema formulation. Topically-transdermal patches are also included in this invention.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered by nasal aerosol or inhalation. Such compositions are prepared according to techniques well-known in the art of pharmaceutical formulation and may be prepared as solutions in saline, employing benzyl alcohol or other suitable preservatives, absorption promoters to enhance bioavailability, fluorocarbons, and/or other solubilizing or dispersing agents known in the art.
Dosage levels of between about 0.01 and about 100 mg/kg body weight per day, preferably between about 0.5 and about 75 mg/kg body weight per day of the IMPDH inhibitory compounds described herein are useful in a monotherapy and/or in combination therapy for the prevention and treatment of IMPDH-mediated disease. Typically, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention will be administered from about 1 to about 5 times per day or alternatively, as a continuous infusion. Such administration can be used as a chronic or acute therapy. The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular mode of administration. A typical preparation will contain from about 5% to about 95% active compound (w/w). Preferably, such preparations contain from about 20% to about 80% active compound.
When the compositions of this invention comprise a combination of an IMPDH inhibitor of this invention and one or more additional therapeutic or prophylactic agents, both the IMPDH inhibitor and the additional agent should be present at dosage levels of between about 10 to 100%, and more preferably between about 10 to 80% of the dosage normally administered in a monotherapy regimen. The additional agents may be administered separately, as part of a multiple dose regimen, from the compounds of this invention. Alternatively, those agents may be part of a single dosage form, mixed together with the compounds of this invention in a single composition.
According to one embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention comprise an additional immunosuppression agent. Examples of additional immunosuppression agents include, but are not limited to, cyclosporin A, FK506, rapamycin, leflunomide, deoxyspergualin, prednisone, azathioprine, mycophenolate mofetil, OKT3, ATAG, interferon and mizoribine.
According to an alternate embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may additionally comprise an anti-cancer agent. Examples of anti-cancer agents include, but are not limited to, cisplatin, actinomycin D, doxorubicin, vincristine, vinblastine, etoposide, amsacrine, mitoxantrone, tenipaside, taxol, colchicine, cyclosporin A, phenothiazines, interferon and thioxantheres.
According to another alternate embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may additionally comprise an anti-viral agent. Examples of anti-viral agents include, but are not limited to, Cytovene, Ganciclovir, trisodium phosphonoformate, Ribavirin, d4T, ddI, AZT, and acyclovir.
According to yet another alternate embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may additionally comprise an anti-vascular hyperproliferative agent. Examples of anti-vascular hyperproliferative agents include, but are not limited to, HMG Co-A reductase inhibitors such as lovastatin, thromboxane A2 synthetase inhibitors, eicosapentanoic acid, ciprostene, trapidil, ACE inhibitors, low molecular weight heparin, mycophenolic acid, rapamycin and 5-(3xe2x80x2-pyridinylmethyl)benzofuran-2-carboxylate.
Upon improvement of a patient""s condition, a maintenance dose of a compound, composition or combination of this invention may be administered, if necessary. Subsequently, the dosage or frequency of administration, or both, may be reduced, as a function of the symptoms, to a level at which the improved condition is retained when the symptoms have been alleviated to the desired level, treatment should cease. Patients may, however, require intermittent treatment on a long-term basis upon any recurrence of disease symptoms.
As the skilled artisan will appreciate, lower or higher doses than those recited above may be required. Specific dosage and treatment regimens for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health status, sex, diet, time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, the severity and course of the disease, the patient""s disposition to the disease and the judgment of the treating physician.
In an alternate embodiment, this invention provides methods of treating or preventing IMPDH-mediated disease in a mammal comprising the step of administrating to said mammal any of the pharmaceutical compositions and combinations described above. If the pharmaceutical composition only comprises the IMPDH inhibitor of this invention as the active component, such methods may additionally comprise the step of administering to said mammal an agent selected from an anti-inflammatory agent, immunosuppressant, an anti-cancer agent, an anti-viral agent, or an anti-vascular hyperproliferation compound. Such additional agent may be administered to the mammal prior to, concurrently with, or following the administration of the IMPDH inhibitor composition.
In a preferred embodiment, these methods are useful in suppressing an immune response in a mammal. Such methods are useful in treating or preventing diseases, including, transplant rejection (e.g., kidney, liver, heart, lung, pancreas (islet cells), bone marrow, cornea, small bowel and skin allografts and heart valve xenografts), graft versus host disease, and autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, juvenile diabetes, asthma, inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitus), lupus, diabetes, mellitus myasthenia gravis, psoriasis, dermatitis, eczema, seborrhea, pulmonary inflammation, eye uveitis, Grave""s disease, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, Behcet""s or Sjorgen""s syndrome (dry eyes/mouth), pernicious or immunohaemolytic anaemia, idiopathic adrenal insufficiency, polyglandular autoimmune syndrome, glomerulonephritis, scleroderma, lichen planus, viteligo (depigmentation of the skin), autoimmune thyroiditis, and alveolitis.
These methods comprise the step of administering to the mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant. In a preferred embodiment, this particular method comprises the additional step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising an additional immunosuppressant and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
Alternatively, this method comprises the step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention; an additional immunosuppressive agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
In an alternate preferred embodiment, these methods are useful for inhibiting viral replication in a mammal. Such methods are useful in treating or preventing DNA and RNA viral diseases caused by infection for example, by orthomyxoviruses (influenza viruses types A and B), paramyxoviruses (respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), subacute sclerosing panencephalitis (SSPE) virus) measles and parainfluenza type 3), herpesviruses (HSV-1, HSV-2, HHV-6, HHV-7, HHV-8, Epstein Barr Virus (EBV), cytomegalovirus (HCMV) and varicella zoster virus (VZV)), retroviruses (HIV-1, HIV-2, HTLV-1, HTLV-2), flavi- and pestiviruses (yellow fever virus (YFV), hepatitis C virus (HCV), dengue fever virus, bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV), hepatotrophic viruses (hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), hepatitis D virus (HDV), hepatitis E virus (HEV), hepatitis G virus (HGV), Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever virus (CCHF), bunyaviruses (Punta Toro virus, Rift Valley fever virus (RVFV), and sandfly fever Sicilian virus), Hantaan virus, Caraparu virus), human papilloma viruses, encephalitis viruses (La Crosse virus), arena viruses (Junin and Tacaribe virus), reovirus, vesicular stomatitis virus, rhinoviruses, enteroviruses (polio virus, coxsackie viruses, encephalomyocarditis virus (EMC)), Lassa fever virus, and togaviruses (Sindbis and Semlike forest viruses) and poxviruses (vaccinia virus), adenoviruses, rubiola, and rubella.
These methods comprise the step of administering to the mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant. In a preferred embodiment, this particular method comprises the additional step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising an additional anti-viral agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
Alternatively, this method comprises the step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention; an additional anti-viral agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
In another alternate preferred embodiment, these methods are useful for inhibiting vascular cellular hyperproliferation in a mammal. Such methods are useful in treating or preventing diseases, including, restenosis, stenosis, artherosclerosis and other hyperproliferative vascular disease.
These methods comprise the step of administering to the mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant. In a preferred embodiment, this particular method comprises the additional step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising an additional anti-vascular hyperproliferative agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
Alternatively, this method comprises the step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention; an additional anti-vascular hyperproliferative agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
In another alternate preferred embodiment, these methods are useful for inhibiting tumors and cancer in a mammal. Such methods are useful in treating or preventing diseases, including, tumors and malignancies, such as lymphoma, leukemia and other forms of cancer.
These methods comprise the step of administering to the mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant. In a preferred embodiment, this particular method comprises the additional step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising an additional anti-tumor or anti-cancer agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
Alternatively, this method comprises the step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention; an additional anti-tumor or anti-cancer agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
In another alternate preferred embodiment, these methods are useful for inhibiting inflammation and inflammatory diseases in a mammal. Such methods are useful in treating or preventing diseases, including, osteoarthritis, acute pancreatitis, chronic pancreatitis, asthma and adult respiratory distress syndrome.
These methods comprise the step of administering to the mammal a composition comprising a compound of this invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant. In a preferred embodiment, this particular method comprises the additional step of administering to said mammal a composition comprising an anti-inflammatory agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant.
In order that this invention be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. These examples are for the purpose of illustration only and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any way.